


Kleine Drabble-Sammlung

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Mental Health Issues, Real Life, References to Depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: 100 Worte, die das Leben schreiben. Drabble-Sammlung





	1. Hymne an den Tee

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Sammlung beinhaltete meine ältesten Drabbles. Das erste Drabble dieser Sammlung ist tatsächlich auch das erste, das ich jemals schrieb.  
> Einige Drabbles sind mit [T] gekennzeichnet, da sie sensible Themen behandeln, vor allem psychische Krankheiten wie Angst und Depression.

Tee, Tee! Die Welt in einer Schale! Bist das Getränk der Götter, das sie den Menschen zum Geschenk machten. Ach, welch Segen! Grün, schwarz, weiß und vieles mehr. Kräuter, Früchte, Gewürze. Bist so vielseitig, bist so facettenreich. Die Welt in einer Schale, denn die Welt kennt dich überall, in allen Ecken, und seien sie noch so fern und unbekannt. Heißes Wasser auf die herrlich duftenden Teeblätter, und schon entführst du den Genießer in ferne Welten. Der _chado_ führt auf sicheren Pfaden, leitet, lenkt, lässt genießen und vollbringt kleine und große Wunder.

  Die Leittragenden sind lediglich die ach so unschuldigen Teelichterchen.


	2. Narrengesänge

Bedrohliches Schwertergeklirr erschallt aus dem Burggraben, schwer gepanzerte Ritter messen sich im fairen Duell. Allein den Damen zu gefallen, setzten sie sich diesem gefährlichen Risiko aus. Das hübsche Burgfräulein singt ihre zarten Lieder, umschwärmt von Minnesängern. Beschwingt zupft ihre Kammerzofe die Saiten der Harfe, begleitet den Gesang ihrer Herrin. Gleich nebenan werden rauere Töne in der Taverne angeschlagen, die Humpen werden gehoben und laut klappernd aneinander geschlagen. Das schäumende Bier schwappt über, goldener Met fließ in Strömen zu derben Schankgesängen. Und dazwischen vollführt der Gaukler seine Kunststückchen zur Freude der Kinder.

  Nicht weit klingelt ein Handy, die Straßenbahn fährt vorbei.


	3. Ein Tag bei einer Freundin

Wohnst gleich um die Ecke, kann ich einfach mal vorbei kommen. Gesagt getan, sag „Hallo!“. Immer wieder schön, dich zur Begrüßung abzuknuddeln. Setzten uns in die Sonne und chilln, lassen die Seele baumeln. Quatschen natürlich ununterbrochen, sind eben Mädchen. Und was für Mist teilweise! Aber gerade das ist ja so lustig, und tratschen tut jeder mal. Ist ja irgendwo auch gesund, sich dabei auch schon mal über andere auszulassen und sich den Frust von der Seele reden. Dabei foppen wir auch schon mal gerne deinen kleinen Bruder, wenn er in der Nähe ist.

  Unser „Bye Bye“ ist unser nächstes „Hi!“


	4. Magie der Stimme

Das Raunen ebbt ab, die Musik erklingt. Sphärisch, magisch durchdringt sie die riesige Halle. Ihre einzigartigen Klänge umschweben uns, umschmeicheln uns und nehmen uns mit in eine Traumwelt voller Wunder und Phantastischem. Sie durchdringt uns und löst uns von unseren irdischen Fesseln, löst alle Banden, sprengt alle Normen. Sie ist einzigartig, unnachahmlich. Mit ihren lockeren Tönen lädt sie zum Verweilen ein, zum Ausspannen, zum Träumen. Der Sänger beginnt zu singen. Die Texte bringen zum Nachdenken, sind philosophisch und doch auch von Kurzweil geprägt. Der Saal singt mit, da jeder sie kennt, denn sie sind Kult.

  Denn Pink Floyd sind Kult.


	5. [T] Cry

Seht ihr denn die Wahrheit nicht?

  Laugt mich aus, macht mich fertig. Ihr denkt doch alle, ich sei so überdurchschnittlich. Wo?! Ich bin euch gefällig, tanz nach eurer Pfeife, denn die Wahrheit wollt ihr ja nicht sehen. Warum da noch mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand rennen wollen? Warum, verdammt?! Aber die Wahrheit ist doch so viel dunkler. Warum aber könnt ihr jenes, was aus der Normalität fällt, nicht einfach akzeptieren. Ich bin ich, versteht das doch! Wollt ihr mich exakt nach euren Vorstellungen? Niemals! Und so fliehe ich vor euch…

  Denn die Wahrheit wollt ihr ja doch nicht sehen.


	6. Die Entflohene

Verdammte Scheiße, was wollt ihr noch alles von mir?! Alle bedrängt ihr mich und alle zur gleichen Zeit. Ich tu’ doch schon alles Menschenmögliche, euch gefällig zu sein! Auch ich habe ein Leben, merkt ihr das denn nicht? Ja, ein eigenes Leben. _Mein_ Leben. Meine Welt, in die ich fliehen kann, fliehen vor eurer Uneinsichtigkeit. Es ist eine Welt, in der ich die Herrin bin, in der ich bestimmen kann. Meine Welt, die ich nach meinen Visionen gestalten kann. Niemand kann sie mir nehmen, diese Welt von Fabeln und Fabeltieren, jene Welt, in die ich vor der grauen Realität fliehe.


	7. Feel your heart beat!

Die Aufregung steigert sich mehr und mehr. Die Spannung ist beinahe zu greifen, die Luft knistert angespannt. Ganz Europa vor dem Fernseher. Und dann… der Countdown! Der Startschuss für den Grand Prix de Eurovision ist gefallen, die Big Party kann beginnen. Grenzenloser Jubel in der riesigen Halle vor der beeindruckenden Kulisse. Eine großartige Stimmung, tolle Künstler. Fröhliche Lieder und Lieder, die zu Tränen rühren. Für wen soll man bloß abstimmen? Schlussendlich entscheidet Europa. Qualvolle Minuten, während man gespannt auf das Ergebnis wartet, Daumendrücken für seinen Favoriten. Und dann ist es endlich soweit!

  Schlussendlich sind sie doch alle Sieger der Herzen.


	8. Magie des Lichts

Das Raunen ebbt ab, die Musik erklingt. Sphärisch, magisch durchdringt sie die riesige Halle. Ihre einzigartigen Klänge umschweben uns, umschmeicheln uns und nehmen uns mit in eine Traumwelt voller Wunder und Phantastischem. Sie ist einzigartig, unnachahmlich. Mit ihren lockeren Tönen lädt sie zum Verweilen ein, zum Ausspannen, zum Träumen. Noch umgibt Dunkelheit uns, nur zwei Scheinwerfer ziehen suchend durch die Halle. Laser zerschneiden das Dunkel wie scharfe Messerklingen. Und dann erstahlt die riesige Bühne in herrlichen Farben. Es ist, als würde die Sonne wie bei ihren Aufgang erscheinen. Das Farbenspiel ist phantastisch, charakteristisch, so einzigartig.

  Dies ist Pink Floyds Magie.


	9. The wild Life

Von Gondwanaland über die Savanne bis zum Pongoland durchs Aquarium nach Fernost. Mit Haien schwimmen. Mit Löwen brüllen. Mit Elefanten einherschreiten. Hunderte Tierarten, Tausende Tiere zu bestaunen. In Afrika die Vergesellschaftung der Tiere: Giraffen, Strauße, Antilopen, Zebras. In Südamerika das geheimnisvolle Okapi, Waldgiraffe, seltsames Mischwesen. In Asien der lauernde Tiger, majestätisch, der mächtige Elefant, gottgleich verehrt. Geh ins Pongoland, finde dich selbst. Siehe, deine Wurzeln! Sieh der Giraffe ins Auge, dem Löwen ins Maul. Und dann… Gondwanaland! Der Urwaldfluss Gamanil. Eine Reise durch die Erdgeschichte. Tropenwälder überall, ein Wald voller Schönheit, mitten unter den Tieren. „Der Natur auf der Spur.“


	10. Es glubscht mich an!

Gehst durch einen Vulkantunnel, rote Lava um dich herum, zu deinen Füßen heißer Schlamm, der glucksende Geräusche von sich gibt. Plötzlich sieht dich aus dem Dunkel ein sonderbares Augenpaar entgegen. Trittst näher, siehst ein rosa Näschen, ein weißes Schnäuzchen, schwarze Ohren, doch bemerkst das alles nicht. Achtest nur auf die Augen… die schielen. Du denkst: So genial schielt nur Heidi!  
Nachdem du dich von diesem Schock erholt hast, gehst du weiter, bewunderst weitere nachtaktive Tiere, kommst schließlich ins Urwalddorf, die Basisstation der Regenwaldexpedition. Fährst über einen urzeitlichen Fluss, bist mitten drin. Überall um dich Tiere, Pflanzen. Sei willkommen in Gondwana!


	11. Berlin, Berlin!

Eigentlich mag ich Berlin nicht. Diese Stadt ist einfach zu grau. Laut, dreckig, hektisch; Menschen über Menschen! Ein Dorf ist mir gerade recht, schon eine Kleinstadt zu groß, die pure Natur aber das Beste. Berlin: weit davon entfernt! Und doch…

  Und doch hat diese Stadt etwas. Ein Schmelzpott von Rassen, Kulturen, Religionen. Die unterschiedlichsten Stile: Normalos, Anzugleute, Sonderlingen, Leute aus der Szene. Berlin, eine Stadt mit Geschichte zum Anfassen, eine Zeitreise in das letzte Jahrhundert, in die jüngste Vergangenheit, alles direkt neben dem Hier und Jetzt. Eine Großstadt wie jede andere. Eigentlich mag ich Berlin nicht. Aber nur ganz eigentlich.


	12. Flüssige Diamanten

Blau und so verlockend glänzt das kühle Nass zu mir herauf. Es ist, als würde es mich einladen, in seine Fluten zu springen, und ohne zu zögern komme ich dem nach. Kraftvoll springe ich ab, für eine kurzen Moment bin ich frei in der Luft, doch schon umgibt mich Wasser ringsum. Weich und zart strömt es an mir vorbei, liebkost meinen Körper wie ein Liebender. Unzählige Tropfen schimmern in der Luft, ganz wie flüssige Diamanten. Es ist alles so leicht! So spielerisch, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, so selbstverständlich wie das Atmen. So könnte ich die Ewigkeit zubringen…


	13. Chilln

Scheiß auf Schule, Mann! Lass uns das jetzt vergessen und einfach entspannen. So unter freiem Himmel chilln ist viel besser, sich die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen lassen und die Freiheit genießen. Dazu einen frischen Drink genießen, auf das Leben prosten und chillige Musik hören. Ruhe umgibt uns, niemand stört den entspannten Lauf der Dinge, ganz so, wie es sein müsste. Ein sanftes Lüftchen streich über uns, die Musik entspannt. Lachend sehen wir zum Himmel auf und entdecken verrückte Wolkenfiguren: ein Ochse von hinten, ein geköpfter Drache, ein Delphin, der auch gut ein Buckelwal sein könnte. Albernheiten, Spaß. Leben pur.


	14. Freundschaft

Hey, mach nicht schlapp. Mach bloß nicht schlapp! Denk nicht darüber nach, was passieren kann!

  Nur leider wissen wir beide nur allzu gut, wie schnell es vorbei sein kann. Wir können nur hoffen, dass es nicht zum Äußersten kommt.

  Lebe dein Leben! Sei froh! Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Ich werde für dich da sein, wenn es dir mal nicht so gut geht. Immer werde ich dir zuhören, wenn Sorgen dich plagen. Lass die anderen reden, es kann dir doch egal sein. Wir wissen besser, was mit dir los ist.

  Wäre bloß nicht meine eigene, bittere Angst um dich…


	15. Ein Gold-Traum

Da läuft sie in das Stadion, eine einzige Gestalt auf Skiern mit einem Gewehr. Zehntausende Menschen schweigen still, man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können. Sie läuft an den Schießstand, atemlose Stille. Das Gewehr im Stehendanschlag, visiert sie ihr Ziel an. Sie zielt,  schießt, trifft. Fünf mal! Und jedes Mal bricht das  Publikum in ohrenbetäubenden Jubel aus. Und dann fällt auch die letzte Schiebe. Es ist der helle Wahnsinn! Sie ist nicht mehr zu halten, fliegt davon und und läuft die Frauenstaffel zum WM-Gold. Die Freude ist nicht zu halten, als sie mit der Flagge ins Ziel einläuft. Sieg! Triumph!


	16. Abgott LBM

Schon von Ferne sieht man die imposante Glashalle. Die Vorfreude ist wahrlich riesig, sie kann es kaum erwarten. Nur noch einige Minuten, dann kann sie in ihrem wunderschönen Kimono durch die Massen schweben. Hunderte, Tausende Leute, unglaubliche Kostüme sind zu sehen. In wunderschönen Kleidern und düsteren Kapuzenumhängen. Altaïr schleicht durch die Massen, Ezio an seiner Seite. Capt’n Jack Sparrow stolziert am Japanischen Teegarten vorbei. Nur hier kann man mit Frodo und Sam und all den andren Hobbits reden, wie sie nebst Akatsuki und Naruto durch den Poketpark schlendern. Es muss zwischen all den Büchern wohl der Himmel auf Erden sein.


	17. Zeit des Dunklen

Alljährlich zu Pfingsten wird Leipzig zur Welthauptstadt der Dunkelheit. Steige aus dem Zug aus, gehe andächtig aus dem Bahnhof und betritt das Reich der Schwärze, der Neoromantik, der Cyber, des Steampunk. Sie kommen dir schon entgegen, sieh! Menschen in Schwarz, Menschen in Kleidern aus vergangenen Zeiten und aus zukünftigen, aus nie da gewesenen aus phantastischen Zeiten. Sieh die Diva im schwarzroten Reifrock und engem Mieder, sieh den Vampirlord mit Zylinder und Gehstock. Steige in die Straßenbahn, folgen den Schwarzen zum Heidnischen Dorf. Betritt eine Welt, die so anders ist als deine, die die meine ist. Sei dabei! Feel the darkness.


	18. End of an Era

Der erste Oktober 2012, es ist das Ende einer zweiten, großen Ära. Wie anders als mit Fassungslosigkeit und Unglauben kann man auf die Pressemitteilung reagieren? Denn Annette Olzon verlässt Nightwish. Mit ihr verabschiedet sich eine wahrlich großartige Sängerin aus der Metalszene, die der Szene so viel bereitet hat. Metal, freilich, Rock und sogar Pop und Jazz, all dies zauberte sie mit ihrer Stimme, eine Stimme, facettenreich, talentiert wie kaum eine andere. Nicht zuletzt auf Imaginaerum schuf sie eine phantastische, düstere Welt voller Staunen und immer neuer Wunder. Doch es hatte wohl so sein müssen. Good bye, Anette! We will miss you!


	19. Liebe

Es gibt ganz zweifelsfrei und ohne Frage zwei Arten von Liebe, zwei Herzen, die in meiner Brust schlagen.

Sehe ich Tolkien und all jene, die nach ihm kamen, so ist das eine geweckt. Fantasy ist etwas, dass uns etwas Großartiges verleiht: die Kraft der Imagination. Sie ist voll schillernder Farben, Gut und Böse, Intrigen, Mord, Magie. Fantasy lehrt uns die Realität, ganz zweifelsohne. Sie versteckt ihre Lehren nur ein wenig, kleidet sie in andere Gewänder, als sie es vielleicht gewöhnt sein mögen. Die Magie fremder Welten öffnet uns die Augen der Magie der eigenen Welt. Denn kann nicht hinter jedem Baum eine kleine Fee sitzen, hinter jedem Fels ein Troll, in jeder Höhle ein Goblin? Wir müssen nur lernen, sie zu sehen, die Fantasy lehrt uns die Mittel dazu.

Die andere Liebe gleicht jeder und auch wieder nicht. So viele Dichter haben sich bereits an ihr die Zähne ausgebissen und versucht, sie zu zähen. Doch immer und immer wieder entzieht sie sich jeglichem Zugriff. Sie lässt sich nicht fassen, sie lässt sich nicht fangen. Sie lässt sich nicht begreifen. Wie sollen Sterbliche da je ihre Dimensionen begreifen? Je sie vollständig erschließen?

Die Liebe ist alles zusammen, vollkommen allumfassend und bedingungslos.


	20. Meditation

Ruhe und Entspannung umgeben dich. Du fühlst, wie die Energien dich durchströmen. Du bist eins mit ihnen, sie erfüllen dich ganz. Ganz ruhig geht dein Atem. Ein und aus strömt er. Ein und aus. Immer wieder. Dein Herz schlägt ruhig, warm strömt das Blut durch deine Adern. Dein Kopf wird ganz leer.

Angenehm schwer sind nun deine Glieder. Ganz schwer. Fließende Wärme durchströmt sie. Dein ganzer Körper ist davon durchdrungen. Immer tiefer tauchst du hinab in die Entspannung. Ganz tief hinab sinkst du in das wohlige, angenehme Nichts der Entspannung. Es ist wie schweben, fürchte dich nicht. Lass es geschehen.


	21. Still, still

Still, still nun. Es ist Weihnachten, die geweihte Nacht. In den Schaufenstern leuchtet es, ein Widerglanz der glitzernden Kinderaugen, deren Besitzer sich die Nasen an den Scheiben platt drücken.

Sei nur ruhig, lass dir Zeit. Weihnachten ist eine besinnliche Zeit. Hier ist kein Raum für Hektik und Ärger.

All die bunten Lichter! Nur zu Weihnachten sieht man sie, wie sie die grauen Städte in goldenes Licht tauchen und selbst die tristeste Hauswand bunt bemalen. Es ist ein ganz besonderer Zauber, der in der Luft liegt. Nur einmal im Jahr ist er zu fühlen.

Still, still nun. Fühle ihn in dir.


	22. Der Feind Wolle

Ich starre meinen Gegner an.

Er starrt imaginär zurück.

Ich bin bewaffnet mit spitzen Nadeln, zwei Stück.

Er ist sich selbst eine Waffe.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen.

Er hebt herausfordernd eine imaginäre Braue.

Ich greife mit den Nadeln an.

Er windet sich um meine Finger, meine Waffen.

Ich hole aus, steche, steche.

Er weiß immer und immer wieder meinen Angriffen auszuweichen.

Ich gebe nicht auf, nein, niemals!

Er lässt ebenso wenig locker.

Ich werde mein Ziel erreichen!

Er zieht seine Schlaufen immer fester.

Ich erweise mich als stärker.

Er muss sich geschlagen geben, muss sich in Mustern stricken lassen.


	23. Es ist zur Jagd geblasen!

Nichts ahnend betrete ich mein Zimmer, begrüße die Vögel Sie erwidern den Gruß zwitschern und sehen mir entgegen. Süße Tierchen.

Doch dann…! Dann! Dann sehe ich den weißen Teufel. Da sitzt er mümmelnd auf meinem Schreibtisch. Sein Näschen zuckt, schwarze Knopfaugen blinzeln mich an. Verdammtes Plottbunny!

Rasch gehe ich in Deckung. Eine Waffe muss her, und das schnell. Da, mein Füller! Mist, er liegt zu weit weg. Vorsichtig robbe ich auf den Bauch näher an den Stift, mache lange Arme. Meine Fingerspitzen berühren ihn. Ja! Sofort greife ich nach ihm, springe brüllend auf und stürzte mich auf den Unhold. Erwischt!


	24. Blau gefiedert

Sie haben viele Namen, meine Wellensittiche, vielleicht nicht immer die Vorteilhaftesten, aber doch immer lieb gemeint.

Es sind schon kleine Charaktertierchen, eindeutig. Celebrían, die himmelblaue feine Dame, die über den Dingen steht und ihr Herrchen immer hinhält. Und Elrond, der azurblaue Möchtegernherr im Haus, der sich immer so rührend um sein Frauchen bemüht, der kleine Vogel, der immer alles beknabbern muss und manchmal wie ein kleines Kind ist, dem die ersten Zähne wachsen.

Unterschiedlicher können sie nicht sein und doch sind sie eine Einheit, meine zwei Süßen. Man wird sie nicht ersetzten können.

Eines sind sie auf jeden Fall: Seelentrost.


	25. Himmlisch weich

So ein Bett, das ist doch etwas Feines. Am liebsten würden man es nie wieder verlassen wollen! Es ist so weich und warm, in das Kissen sinkt man tief ein und die Decke umhüllt einen behütend. Süße Träume verheißen die Daunen, sanft wiegen sie einen in den Schlaf. Nie, nie, niemals wieder das wundervolle Bett verlassen! Auf immer hier liegen und träumen, es weich und warm haben. Grausam sind all jene, die einen aus dem Bett werfen wollen!

Muss es denn wirklich sein, das Aufstehen? Muss man diese Qual über sich ergehen lassen, sich vom geliebten Bett zu trennen? Leider…


	26. Danke!

Eines muss einfach mal gesagt werden: Danke für alles!

Danke für die wunderbare Freundschaft und danke für deine Hilfe. Danke für dein Verständnis in so manch schwieriger Situation und danke für deine helfende Hand. Danke für die Unterstützung, die du mir so manches Mal botest, und vor allem danke für all die schönen Momente, die wir zusammen hatten. Danke für die wunderbaren Erinnerungen, danke für diese herrliche Bereicherung meines Lebens. Danke für das Lachen, das du mir in dunkelsten Stunden beschertest, und danke für deinen Rat, wenn ich selbst orientierungslos war.

Was würde es ohne dich nur alles nicht geben!


	27. 100 Worte

Drabbles bestehen aus einhundert Worten ohne die Überschrift zu zählen, keinem mehr und keinem weniger. Einhundert Worte mit einem pointierten Ende zu schreiben, klingt nicht schwer. Oder doch?

Einhundert Worte sind nicht ohne! Sie können alles sagen oder nichts. In ihnen kann die Welt liegen oder eine nichtssagende Leere. Einhundert Worte wollen wohl überlegt sein, sie wollen sich zusammenfügen, sie wollen lachen, singen, tanzen.

Ein Drabble zu schreiben will gekonnt sein. Die Varianz ist vielseitig, Einhundert, zweihundert, dreihundert, Drabblegeschichten, Drabblegedichte. Einhundert Worte können so viel sagen, wenn man weiß, wie.

Drabbles, diese Sucht, sind kleine Teufelchen. Doch liebenswürdige kleine Teufelchen.


	28. Selbstermutigung

Bald, bald schon ist es vorbei. Dreizehn Jahre sind eindeutig genug, dreizehn Jahre die Schulbank drücken, dreizehn Jahre büffeln für Fächer, die einen überwiegend nicht interessieren.

Jetzt aber beginnt die Zeit, in der ich nur noch die Wochen herunterzähle. Noch sechs… fünf… nur noch vier und dann drei und immer fort. Die letzten Klausuren werden geschrieben, die letzten Tests. So viele angenehme letzte Male!

Noch ein letztes Mal die Zähne zusammenbeißen bis zu den allerletzten großen Prüfungen und dann ist es für immer vorbei!

Schon ein komisches Gefühl… Die große weite Welt erwartet mich. Was wird mir dort alles begegnen?


	29. Kindheitserinnerungen

Fröhliches Kinderlachen hallt im Ohr. Toben, rennen, lachen, weinen! Wir erinnern uns gern: an unbeschwerte Tage ohne Sorgen und Nöte, die über das Lieblingsspielzeug hinausgingen.

Erinnerungen an Jahre, in denen die Welt noch voller Wunder steckte, wo Magie in jedem noch so gewöhnlichen Ding steckte. Man stromerte durch das Gebüsch, erkundete alte Gemäuer und kletterte in Obstbäumen herum. Heute sind das alles Narreteien. Sind sie es wirklich?

Der Phantasie waren keine Grenzen gesetzt. Aus einem Eimer wurde ein Helm, ein Becher, das Fernrohr des Piratenkapitäns. Alles war möglich. Damals, in der Kindheit.

Vergangene Zeiten? Nicht, wenn wir es nicht zulassen.


	30. Mobbing

Bei Mobbing denkt man immer an diskriminierende und verletzende Schüler. Dabei sind es nicht immer Schüler. Können es nicht auch Lehrer?

Sie können! Und sie tun es.

Wer die Leistung nicht bringt, ist nichts wert, ist nicht erwünscht. Nur Leistung zählt, nicht der Mensch dahinter. Wir sind zwar eine „Förderschule“, aber nur die wahrlich Hochbegabten erhalten Förderung.

Wer an einer Krankheit leidet, kann froh sein, dass er überhaupt an der Schule sein darf, darf froh über schlechte Noten sein, weil er eh nie etwas Besseres wird leisten können.

Die traurige Wahrheit hinter der glitzernden Fassade des ach so tollen Gymnasiums.


	31. Bücherwelten

Die Füße schmerzen, beinahe meint man sie schon rauchen zu sehen. Der Rücken will auch nicht mehr mitspielen und so langsam bekommt man das dringende Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft und etwas mehr Freiheit von all dem Gedränge.

Aber all das wird in Kauf genommen für diesen einmaligen Anblick, für die Ausflucht in fremde Welten. Ein Tag unter Kriegern, Elfen, Orks, Hobbits und Zwergen zu sein. Ein Tag inmitten von Cosplayern und Bergen von Büchern. Zu Tausenden sind sie hier, Cosplayer von Anime, Manga, Filmen und Büchern.

Denn wo sonst als auf der Leipziger Buchmesse kann man Thranduil im Pyjama sehen?


	32. Imaginaerum: A Nightwish so bright

Musik so pianoschwarz fliest durch meine Venen, Melodien der Nacht, der Sehnsucht und der Poesie. Musik ist es, die inspiriert und innerste Wünsche und Sehnsüchte weckt. Sie entführt mich in ferne Welten der eigenen Imagination, sie zeigt mir mein Innerstes, meine geheimsten Wünsche.

Diese Musik ist es, die mich träumen lässt, die Dinge möglich werden lässt, die es nicht geben kann.

Ein Sturm der Gefühle sind diese Melodien: laut und kreischend, leise und sanft. Wo sonst auf der Welt kann es solch bezaubernde Melodien geben, Melodien, die die Magie greifbare Realität werden lassen?

Nur hier, in der Welt von Nightwish.


	33. [T] Der gedankliche Mittelfinger

Ihr könnt mich alle mal kreuzweise. Ihr zwingt mich, dass ich mich bis zur Erschöpfung abrackere, dass ich schon wie aus dem Nichts krank werde. Ihr wollt, dass mir die Arbeit bis zum Halse steht. Ihr wollt, dass ich nicht gut vor euch bestehen kann.

Ihr unterstellt mir haltlose Lügen und macht sie öffentlich. Ich kann sagen, was ich will, ihr dreht mir dennoch einen Strick. Eure Lesekompetenz bleibt dabei weit zurück.

Wisst ihr was? Scheiß drauf. Ich hab meine Meinung von euch und sie ist nicht hoch. Jeder, der lesen kann, sieht das genauso. Ihr könnt mich nicht niedermachen.


	34. Wirklich schöne Aussichten ...

Nur allzu früh schrillte der Wecker. Mürrisch kämpfte ich mich aus meiner warmen Decke an die Kälte dieses Montagmorgens, der Anfang eines fünf Tage währenden Elends.

Welche Fächer standen heute auf dem Stundenplan? Lieber nicht darüber nachdenken!

Zähne putzen, Frühstück hinunter würgen. Dummer Weise war auch noch das Nutella alle, also gab es nur Trockenbrot. Sehr schmackhaft…

Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass ich spät dran war. Zu spät, der Bus fuhr jeden Augenblick los! Hastig sprang ich in die Sachen und spurtete los. Schnell wie der Wind! Aber natürlich verpasste ich nach Murphys Gesetz den Bus.

Na toll…


	35. 3,2,1 ... meins!

Ziellos wird sich durch eBay geklickt, Musik, Bücher, Deko. Ein Angebot springt plötzlich ins Auge. Tolkien… Ich lese weiter: Das Silmarillion, deutsche Erstausgabe.

Das muss ich haben! Helle Begeisterung macht sich breit. Startgebot ein Euro, noch keine Gebote, Angebot endet heute. Schutzumschlag fehlt zwar, aber was soll’s, das ist meins!

Fiebrig sitze ich da, starre den Bildschirm an. Ich hab Hummeln im Hintern. Wann ist die Zeit endlich rum?! Hoffentlich bietet niemand anderes!

Nach los, mach schon… Zeit, geh vorbei…! Ich beiße beinahe in die Tischkante.

Endlich! Nur noch Sekunden. Mein Finger schwebt über der Entertaste.

Drei, zwei, eins… meins!


	36. Freundschaft

„Freundschaft, das ist eine Seele in zwei Körpern“, so sagte es bereits Aristoteles vor so vielen tausend Jahren und er hatte gewiss Recht.

Beste Freunde sind mit den Sternen zu vergleichen: nicht immer zu sehen, aber doch immer da. Und wenn sie zu sehen sind, dann ist die Freude nur umso größer. Nicht hell strahlend wie die Sonne, sondern ein zartes, magisches Leuchten geht von ihnen aus. Sie überstrahlen nichts, sondern sind von einer unauffälligen unaufdringlichen Schönheit und Eleganz.

Gute Freunde sind rar, keine Frage, nicht so zahllos wie die Sterne am Himmel. Aber das braucht man ja auch nicht.


	37. In der Kürze liegt die Würze

Einhundert Worte? Schaff ich! Sind ja nur hundert! Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, so ein Drabble zu schreiben.

Munter setze ich mich hin und fange an zu tippen, was mir eben in den Sinn kommt. Kleiner Text, schnell erledigt, eine Sache von fünf Minuten.

Ha! Das denkst du! In der Kürze liegt nämlich die Würze, und Drabbles sind nicht zu knapp gewürzt. Eine solch kleine Speise muss raffiniert sein, um dennoch zu schmecken.

Eine Form muss her, etwas Ausgefallenes. Bloß nicht ordinär, verdirbt den Geschmack! Und dann wird gefeilt, gefeilt, gefeilt.

Denn Drabbles sind eben nicht nur einhundert Worte.


	38. Das Plotbunny

Das Plotbunny, deutsch Geschichtenkaninchen, wissenschaftlicher Name _fabula lepus_. Das Plotbunny ist eine weit verbreitete Art, die vor allen in Gegenden hoher Kreativität zu finden ist. Es ernährt sich von Ideen, allen voran literarischen. Sein Aussehen variiert stark, je nach Art der Idee, von dem es sich bevorzugt ernährt, ist dabei aber nur schwer von einem gewöhnlichen Kaninchen zu unterscheiden.

Allgemeine Artmerkmale sind: ein weiches Fell, große Knopfaugen und eine kleine Stubsnase, die stets neugierig zuckt. Typisches Verhalten ist plötzliches Auftauchen zu den unpassendsten Zeiten.

Doch vor allem: Ist man einmal von einer Plotbunnyplage befallen, wird man sie nie wieder los.


	39. Reviews

Wie im Fieberwahn hacke ich auf meine Tastatur ein. Muss den Text schreiben! Muss schreiben! Die Worte fliegen geradezu über den Bildschirm, Wort um Wort, Satz um Satz, Absatz für Absatz fügt sich der Text zu einem harmonischen Ganzen. Ich lege meine Seele offen, schreibe mir alles vom Herzen. Muss der Welt mitteilen, was ich denke!

Und dann online stellen. Nervös bin ich, wie immer. Was werden meine Leser denken? Ist der Text wirklich so gut, wie ich ihn empfinde? Oder habe ich völlig versagt? Wo habe ich Fehler gemacht?

Schreibt mir Reviews! Schreibt mir, was ihr denkt! Seid lieb…


	40. Verwirrung

Alles ist so verworren, das Leben so kompliziert wie eh und je. Alles wird bald völlig anders sein. Keine Schule mehr, dafür Arbeit, eigenes Geld.

Zeit ist knapp, der längste Urlaub meines Lebens ist vorbei. Alles hat ein Ende, früher oder später. Manchen trauert man nach, manchen nicht.

Gefühle, die vorher nicht da gewesen sind. Gewollt oder nicht? Unsicherheit verbindet sich mit ihnen. Sind sie gewollt, dürfen sie sein?

Ein Lachen, herzlich und aus der Seele heraus. Musik wie von anderen Welten, magisch, schön. Geschichten von Schöngeistern und solchen, die es werden wollen.

Wohin wird mich mein Weg führen?

Verunsicherung.


	41. Bridge to Nowhere

Sie waren ein junges Paar, eine zierliche Frau und ein stiller Mann an ihrer Seite, die beide die Ruhe und den Frieden der Natur liebten und die Leidenschaft zum Reisen teilten. Ihr Ziel war der Whanganui Nationalpark und jener magische Ort der Brücke ins Niemalsland, einer Brücke inmitten der Wildnis, die nirgendwohin und doch überall zugleich hin führte.

Ringsum erstreckte sich tiefer, undurchdringlicher Urwald. Das Blätterdach war beinahe lückenlos geschlossen, jadegrün erstreckte es sich zu allen Seiten durch das Tal, über welchem sich die Brücke spannte. Leise tröpfelte das Wasser des Regenwaldes durch das Laubwerk zu Boden.

Arm in Arm standen sie da, sogen die würzige Luft ein und waren mit sich selbst im Frieden. Was gab es Schöneres, Großartigeres, als Mutter Natur in ihrer unverfälschten Pracht Seite an Seite mit dem Partner bewundern zu können?

Nichts war zu sehen, nichts zu hören, das ihren inneren Frieden mit sich und der Welt stören könnte. Alles war rein und pur und doch allem voran genau so gut, wie es war.

Sie schmiegte sich dichter an ihn und summte wohlig. Er schloss die Arme fester um sie und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

In der Ferne ging allmählich die Sonne unter, langsam und rot und riesig und majestätisch. Die Tiere kamen zur Ruhe, der Wald wurde still.

Über allem legte sich allumfassender Frieden.


	42. London calling

Lärm, Dreck, Staub. Massen, Menschen über Menschen. Gesichtslose Gestalten schieben sich aneinander vorbei, Millionen von Abermillionen Geschichten tagtäglich.

  Der Pulsschlag der Stadt, ihr Atem nie verstummend. Immer wimmelnd, immer lebendig. Überall passiert etwas, nie kommt das riesige Wesen zur Ruhe.

  Moderne und Altertümlichkeit treffen aufeinander. Die moderne Megacity und das royal feeling, Seite an Seite. Hier trifft man auf die königliche Familie, hier sieht man die Palastwachen des Buckingham Palace, und direkt daneben Geschäftsleute, Punks, Hippies und ganz normale Leute.

  Unzählige Sprachen aus aller Welt, das Herz des British Empire, des Commonwealth.

  Das alles ist London und noch viel mehr.


	43. Zu Hause

Wo bin ich? Wo gehöre ich hin? Wo ist mein Heim? Dort, wo mein Herz ist, oder dort, wo ich mein ganzes Leben verbrachte?

Wohin wird mich mein Weg führen? Mache ich das Richtige? Bin ich zu vorschnell? Mache ich den dritten vor dem ersten Schritt? Ist es gut und durchdacht, was ich machen will? Kann ich selbstbestimmt auf eigenen Beinen stehen?

Der Vogel wird flügge, fliegt aus seinem Nest, breitet die Schwingen aus und ist frei. Frei zu tun, was ihm beliebt. Doch Freiheit kann auch beängstigend sein. Bedrückend und überfordernd. Kann der Vogel legen oder wird er abstürzen?


	44. Honigkuchenpferdchenfreude

Der Wecker klingelt. Im Osten zeigt sich noch kaum der erste graue Schimmer. Müde ziehst du dir die Decke über die Ohren und willst eigentlich nicht aufstehen, denn du weißt: Der Tag wird grau und kalt und ungemütlich und eklig.

  Doch die Pflicht ruft, du musst aus den Federn. Verschlafen schleichst du zum Fenster und ziehst das Rollo hoch.

  Und siehe da! Schnee!

  Es liegt der erste Schnee des Winters. Ganz heimlich ist er über Nacht gefallen. Noch ist es nicht übel, nur eine zarte Puderung. Dennoch freust du dich wie ein Honigkuchenpferdchen.

Mit einem Male ist alles wieder schön.


	45. Es ist für uns eine Zeit angekommen

Das Wetter ist grau und kalt und ungemütlich. Die Stadt sieht noch hässlicher aus als ohnehin schon.

  Doch nach und nach flammen in den Fenstern erste Lichtlein auf. Immer mehr werden sie und künden von einer Zeit der Besinnlichkeit und Ruhe. Der Advent ist gekommen, die Zeit der Ankunft, der heiligen Weihnacht.

  Verhüllt schieben sich die Menschenmassen durch die Straßen, eingemummt, um sich gegen die Kälte zu schützen. Sie sehen grimmig aus, doch in ihren Augen steht das Leuchten. Sie alle wissen, dass der Trott des Alltags nun neue Farben bekommt, neue Freuden.

  Bald beginnt die schönste Zeit des Jahres.


	46. Für dich

Wir sind eins, du und ich. Stets bin ich bei dir, nicht immer physisch, doch ein Teil von mir ist immer mit dir. Du gibst mir Halt inmitten des Sturms, du schenkst mir wohltuende Ruhe und Frieden in unruhigen und schwierigen Zeiten. Du bist meine bessere Hälfte.

Es ist ein Wunder, einfach alles: dass es so jemanden wie dich überhaupt geben kann, und erst recht, dass ich meinen Weg gemeinsam mit dir beschreiten darf. Was wäre ich nur ohne dich? Nicht ganz, nicht vollständig, das wäre ich.

Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt, denn ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.


	47. Lichterfest

Arm in Arm sitzen wir im Fenster. Fest schmiege ich mich an dich, du ziehst die Decke über mich und wärmst meine Hände mit deinen. Draußen herrscht tiefste Nacht, Stille. Doch wir wissen: Nicht mehr lange wird es andauern.

Wir warten gemeinsam auf jenen einen Augenblick, wenn die Zeiger der Uhr auf zwölf stehen. Mitternacht, die Geisterstunde. Der Moment, in welchem ein neues Jahr beginnt und die Raketen zum Himmel aufsteigen. In bunten Kaskaden explodierend, in goldenen Funken aufstiebend, den Himmel in ein farbenfrohes Lichterfest hüllend.

Wieder ein Jahr vorbei. Was haben wir geleistet? Was wird das neue Jahr bringen?


	48. Kraft

Bequemlichkeit. Einfach liegen bleiben. Das Bett ist so weich und warm.

Es lockt sehr, keine Frage. Die Verführung ist stark, einfach faul zu sein. Doch aller Anfang ist schwer! Erst einmal aufgerafft, wird alles viel leichter sein.

Rasch die Sachen gepackt und losgegangen. Auf zum Sport! Seit viel zu langer Zeit schon nicht mehr wirklich verausgabt.

Beinahe vergessen, was für ein Genuss es sein kann, den eigenen Körper bewusst wahrzunehmen. Die Kraft, die durch jede Faser fließt. Schnell, schnell, schnell! Nur durch eigene Muskelkraft angetrieben dahin schießend. Dafür sind wir alle geschaffen.

Befreit Körper und Geist. Ist ein wahres Hochgefühl.


	49. Freiheit

Endlich frei! Frei zu tun, was man will und kann. Ganz nach eigenem Belieben. Keine Schule mehr, keine Verpflichtungen mehr. Kein Herumärgern mit ungeliebten Fächern. Die ganze Welt steht offen, grenzenlose Möglichkeiten.

  Wohin wird der Weg zu den eigenen Füßen einen führen? Was findet sich nach der nächsten Wegbiegung?

  Doch ist es auch ein großer Druck. Plötzlich steht man auf eigenen Füßen, die schützende Käseglocke der Schule fällt weg. Ungekannte Probleme kommen auf einen zu, neue Herausforderungen und Hürden. Wird man es schaffen, kann man bestehen? Kann man das Leben meisten?

Doch es bleibt dabei: Diese neue Grenzenlosigkeit ist befreiend.


	50. Und dann und wann ein weißer Elefant

Unbedarft dreht sich das Karussell. Auf und ab hüpfen die Figuren zu einer lustigen Musik. Dann und wann huscht ein weißer Elefant vorbei, manch einmal auch ein schwarzer Panther. Hoch und runter geht es, immer im Kreis, nie aber gerade aus. Helles Lachen ertönt, welches keine Sorgen kennt.

Ringsherum ist alles grau, verschwimmt in Farblosigkeit. Nur das Karussell leuchtet grell und kunterbunt auf. Ein sonderbarer Fleck in der tristen Eintönigkeit seiner Umgebung.

Unermüdlich drehen sich die Pferdchen im Kreis. Ziehen ihre Bahnen, als kennen sie nichts anderes. Immer voran! Doch stets im Kreis.

Und dann und wann ein weißer Elefant.


End file.
